Sweet Johnson
, Los Santos, finales de 1991, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction.]] Sean Johnson (conocido como Sweet), es el lider de los Grove Street Families, de Los Santos. En su vida ha sufrido varias muertes de sus miembros de la banda y familiares como su madre, Beverly Johnson o su hermano menor, Brian Johnson. Historia Antes de los juegos Sweet era uno de los líderes de los Orange Grove Families, hasta que estos se dividieron el los Grove Street Families, los Seville Boulevard Families, y los Temple Drive Ballas. Sweet pasó a ser el lider de la banda de su barrio, los Grove Street Families. En 1987, su hermano menor, Brian, murio por culpa de su otro hermano, Carl, lo que provocó que CJ se fuera a Liberty City, para alejarse de todo. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction A fines de 1991, todo está como siempre en Grove Street. Las constantes peleas con los Ballas, y los Santos Vagos. Big Smoke trata de convencer a Sweet de que estas otras bandas son ricas y poderosas debido a que trafican droga. Pero su intento falla. En una noche, sufre la muerte de su madre, por el ataque de unos Ballas, en un Sabre verde, utilizando el Drive-By, atacando la casa de los Johnson. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Llegada a Los Santos Sweet llama a Carl para avisarle de la muerte de su madre, y este decide volver a Los Santos. Sweet y Carl se encuentran en el cementerio de Temple, donde se hallaba el cuerpo de su madre enterrado. Unos Ballas aparecen en un auto, y destruyen el Perennial de Big Smoke; Ryder, Carl, Smoke, y él escapan en unas bicicletas, para volver a Grove Street. Tras esto cada uno se va a su casa, y luego CJ vuelve a la casa de Sweet para ver que está pasando. Sweet lo lleva a pintar Graffitis de Grove Street encima de los graffitis de los Ballas para tener más respeto por Los Santos, luego Sweet lo envía para acabar con los Camellos que se encuentran en el barrio y CJ va a hacerlo junto con Ryder. Despues de eso se van al Cluckin' Bell cercano a Ganton para coger comida en el Drive-Thru del restaurante, pero saliendo veen a un coche con Ballas rondando el barrio y van tras él y acaban explotando el coche y eliminando a los Ballas. En el camino CJ intenta saber lo que pasó detalladamente, pero Sweet no lo dice ya que aún se encuentra abatido. Rehaciendo Grove Street , Sweet y miembros de Grove Street.]] en la Casa de Sweet.]] En el día posterior CJ intenta llevarlos a ver a Emmet pero Sweet no va y Ryder tampoco, solo aparece Big Smoke y los dos van para coger armas y fortalecer a Grove Street. Con las armas, CJ, Ryder, Smoke y Sweet hacen un Drive-By con los Ballas y eliminan a muchos de ellos, posteriormente huyendo de la policía. Luego en el otro día, Sweet se mete en un gran lío saliendo con una chica de la otra parte del Grove, y a ellos no les gusta nada eso. Sweet se encuentra en un edificio con su chica trás una pared protegiendose y eliminando a enemigos. Le llama a CJ y éste va corriendo a ayudarle, elimina a todos y les persiguen dos coches de los enemigos mientras vuelven al barrio; pero CJ llega y salva a Sweet y a la chica. En un otro día CJ entra a la casa y verá a Sweet y a Kendl discutiendo sobre el novio de Kendl, Cesar Vialpando. Kendl sale para verle y Sweet envía a CJ a una Competición Lowrider de hidraulicos. CJ recoge un coche de un amigo de Sweet y gana la competición, luego conoce a Cesar y se llevan bien. Trás unos cuantos días sin ver a Sweet, llamará a Carl para que se gane Glen Park, que en el momento era territorio Ballas. CJ se va al Ammu-Nation y compra armas, luego va a Glen Park, elimina a todos los Ballas presentes y a uno de los lideres, Little Weasel. Poco después nos encontramos con Sweet y la banda: Van a celebrar los Ballas el funeral de Little Weasel, una oportunidad perfecta para matar a muchos de ellos. CJ, Sweet y algunos Grove se dirigen allí y entran saltando la muralla. Llegan todos ellos y uno de los jefes: Kane. La banda se desplaza matando a Ballas, CJ elimina a Kane y Sweet se dirige a un Admiral de los Ballas con CJ, para huir rápidamente a Grove Street y separarse por unos momentos. La reunión y el Desastre de Los Santos.]] Luego de esto Grove Street va a celebrar una gran reunión y Sweet es uno de los jefes; se van CJ, Smoke y Ryder con Sweet allí para celebrarlo. Sweet entra al Motel Jefferson (el punto del encuentro) y repentinamente llegan muchos policías del LSPD y les hacen una redada. Ryder y Smoke huyen pero CJ entra al Motel para rescatar a su hermano. Por los pasilos del motel hay muchos guardias que CJ va eliminando uno por uno, hasta llegar a Sweet. Los dos hermanos Johnson se van al tejado del motel para huir por detrás, pero llega un Maverick Police para eliminarlos. CJ daña al Maverick con un Subfusil y se van a la salida. Allí es cuando llegan Big Smoke y Ryder para sacarlos, pero muchos coches del LSPD les siguen para matarlos, y dañan el coche. Por el camino todos ellos van eliminando a policías, hasta que el AK-47 que le da Ryder a CJ se encasquilla y Smoke entra en una callejuela. Un Maverick Police vuela muy bajo cerca del coche y le avería los frenos, Smoke acelera y el Greenwood de Sweet rompe el Outdoor que hay allí y cae sobre un camión de gasolina en la autopista, explotando los dos. Pero no murieron los cuatro amigos, saltaron en cuanto el coche tocó el Outdoor y salvaron sus vidas; y se separan para despistar al LSPD. El gran día de destrozar a los Ballas llegó y ellos marcan una guerra debajo del Cruce de Mulloland. CJ se dispone a ayudar pero antes lo llama Cesar y dice que es muy urgente y que debe irse a una alcantarilla cerca de Unity Station. Al llegar y monter en el coche, la gran traición: Big Smoke y Ryder venden al Grove para unirse con las bandas enemigas y al C.R.A.S.H., que parece que les agobian. CJ se queda arrasado, hasta que se acuerda de Sweet: La guerra es una gran trampa. CJ corre todo lo que puede para llegar al Cruce de Mulloland y al llegar encuentra a una gran batalla y a su hermano muy herido. Sweet queda en el suelo y CJ, lleno de fúria, elimina a todos los Ballas, pero llega el LSPD y encarcelan a Sweet, pero CJ no va encarcelado. El Final El C.R.A.S.H. lleva a CJ a Angel Pine, en el Campo de San Andreas y Sweet se va al hospital de la cárcel por heridas de bala. A lo largo de todo el viaje de CJ por San Andreas Sweet está en la cárcel, y esa es de las peores épocas de su vida. Trás muchos meses, CJ vuelve a Los Santos con Cesar Vialpando, Kendl Johnson y Madd Dogg para recuperar su mansión confiscada por Big Poppa, gracias a la ayuda de algunos miembros de la Triada logra hacerlo. Tras esto Mike Toreno da trabajos a CJ hasta que finalmente logra liberar a Sweet de la cárcel, y CJ va a buscarlo. Carl trata de convencer a Sweet de que no vuelva al barrio, pero él es terco, y no lo escucha. Los hermanos, vuelven al barrio, y echan a todos los que se encontaban allí. Luego, Big Bear vuelve a ser de los Grove Street Families, y toman casi todo Los Santos revelando el escondite de Big Smoke, Sweet espera en su auto hasta que Carl lo necesite contra Smoke y Tenpenny. CJ sube al edificio y elimina a todos los Ballas y Vagos y amigos de Big Smoke, y en el cuarto piso elimina a Big Smoke. Tenpenny aparece para eliminar a CJ, y cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo CJ logra burlar a Tenpenny y éste no lo mata; pero se llena de fúria y provoca un incendio. CJ huye por los pelos y ve que Sweet está detra´s de Tenpenny, Sweet salta a la escalera del camión de bomberos y se queda enganchado por mucho tiempo, hasta que CJ posiciona el coche detrás del camión de bomberos y rescata a su hermano. Aquí Sweet se pone a conducir y CJ a disparar a los coches del LSPD y de los enemigos. Finalmente, Tenpenny pierde el control del coche de bomberos y se cae por Ganton, muriendo. CJ, Sweet, Kendl, Cesar y todos ellos juntos hacen una "fiesta" en la Casa de Los Johnson y CJ sale a la calle para ver que ocurre por San Andreas. Misiones en las que aparece *Big Smoke *Tagging up Turf (jefe) *Cleaning the Hood (jefe) *Drive-Thru (jefe) *Nines and AK's (jefe) *Drive-By (jefe) *Sweet's Girl (jefe) *Cesar Vialpando (jefe) *Doberman (jefe) *Los Sepulcros (jefe) *Reuniting the Families (jefe) *The Green Sabre (jefe) *Home Coming *Beat Down on B-Dup (jefe) *Riot *Los Desperados (jefe) *End of the Line (jefe) category:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas